Twilight's End
Introduction (blurb) Unlike most planets, Rimillia does not spin upon its axis, so its day and night sides are subjected to perpetual extremes of hot and cold. Habitation has only been possible on a thin band of the planet's surface ... until now. Using gigantic impulse engines of unimaginable power, the alien Dumada intend to start Rimillia rotating, rendering the entire world fit for colonization. Yet some fear the enormous stresses involved may instead tear the planet apart. Assigned to assist the Dumada, Captain Kirk must rescue a kidnapped scientist vital to the rotation project. But, once the giant engines are activated, can even Scotty save Rimillia - and the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|U.S.S. Enterprise]] - from total destruction? Summary References Characters :Benjamin • • Christine Chapel • Pavel Chekov • Goodloe • Migina Haidar • • Nashira Joray • James T. Kirk • Kovari Kostas • Marybeth • Leonard McCoy • Dobry Neron • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • • Nyota Uhura • Vagle Anton Chekhov • Cheshire cat • God • Lexi • Telinga • Starships and vehicles :colony ship • • hovercar • supply ship • survey ship Locations :the galaxy • Rimillia Amusement Park planet • Bayless IV • Coleman's Planet • Duma • Eminiar VII • Leslie's World • Omicron Delta • Siberia Races and cultures :Dumada (Rimillian) • Human • Vulcan Klingon • Romulan States and organizations :Denialists • Federation • Nihilists • Sealers • Starfleet Science and technology :air • anabolic protoplaser • antimatter • binary star • breast • cold • communicator • computer • disruptor • dome • earthquake • energy barrier • environment suit • fire • fur • galaxy • gallon • gene sequencing • glacier • graviton collimator • hypospray • impulse engine • inch • inertial damper • isolinear chip • kilometer • liquid • medical tricorder • minute • neural net • oxygen • photon torpedo • plant • poison • protoplaser • pulse rate • radio • red dwarf • Schofield converter • sensor • shields • snow • space • starship • star • subspace field • terraforming • time • toilet • tongue • tractor beam • transporter • transporter platform • tricorder • turbolift • volcano • warp core • Wasner biophaser • wind Ranks and titles :admiral • captain • communications officer • coordinator • doctor • ensign • hostage • politician • professor • science officer • scientist • world coordinator Other references :2158 • apartment complex • assassination • asteroid • beer • • Berggren berry • berry • book • bridge • cat • chair • Christmas tree • cinnamon • Class K • Class L • clothing • colony • couch • crystal • cyclone tree • day • diplomacy • drink • election • engineering • fireplace • furniture • glass • government • information vault • juice • Kenan root • kiss • landing party • mansion • militant • mugato • pacifist • park • perfume • planet • quarters • Ridley Cabernet • robe • Romulan ale • root beer • sabotage • sample packet • sickbay • sleeve • table • tea • transporter room • war • wetland • wine • year • yeast External Links * Category:TOS novels